<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't help but fall in love with you by AngstyTrashcan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151086">I can't help but fall in love with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyTrashcan/pseuds/AngstyTrashcan'>AngstyTrashcan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AFTERL!FE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Piano boi playing his feelings out, Theojune for the soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyTrashcan/pseuds/AngstyTrashcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On second thought, maybe singing that song wasn't so bad after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theo/June</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can't help but fall in love with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hee hee I'm not sure if I portray them correctly but I tried. I'm sorry if I lack descriptions I just yeet but I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo was alone in his and June's shared room. He was in his armchair, staring outside the Die building as time passed by. June wasn't around, out on a mission or doing his usual workouts. More so, this day was just peaceful.</p><p>He sighed and walked over to the piano in the corner of their room, sitting on the chair as his hands started playing. Gracefully playing short tunes and some chords he remembered back in the old days.</p><p>Until a familiar song popped into his mind, a smile curled onto his lips as he played the keys. </p><p>"<em>Wise men say only fools rush in</em><br/>
<em>But I can't help falling in love with you</em>~"</p><p>June wasn't in his room and no one would hear him sing, right?</p><p>"<em>Shall I stay</em><br/>
<em>Would it be a sin</em><br/>
<em>If I can't help falling in love with you</em>~"</p><p>He was in his own world. The melody soothing his heart. The only thing that came to his mind as he sang the lyrics was him and June. </p><p>Oh how the orange haired boy captured his heart. The upbeat and determined personality he had always captivated him. </p><p>"<em>Like a river flows surely to the sea</em><br/>
<em>Darling so it goes</em><br/>
<em>Some things are meant to be</em>~"</p><p>It truly was meant to be when Theo got him as his roommate. It was a ride but it made his life as a soul reaper more exciting.</p><p>"<em>Take my hand, take my whole life too</em><br/>
<em>For I can't help falling in love with you</em>~"</p><p>Outside of their room, stood June, he was back from doing his mission and was about to the door when he heard the brunette's voice. It made him smile knowing that Theo was singing. </p><p>Ever since he heard him sing, he always wished he could hear it again. The soothing tone of Theo's voice made his heart flutter. He didn't know why he felt that way but it was pleasant nonetheless.</p><p>"<em>Like a river flows surely to the sea</em><br/>
<em>Darling so it goes</em><br/>
<em>Some things are meant to be~</em>"</p><p>June leaned against the door, eyes fluttered close as hummed along with melody. It's as if they're singing it together.</p><p>To June, this was always worth listening to after a tough day. The pleasant sound of the piano followed by Theo's singing made a good combo.</p><p>"<em>Take my hand, take my whole life too</em><br/>
<em>For I can't help falling in love with you~</em>"</p><p>June frowned when he noticed the song was coming to an end. He only got to hear half of it. Though, he wasn't complaining. At least he got to hear Theo's singing once more.</p><p>"<em>For I can't help falling in love with you</em>~" Theo relaxed as he hit the final notes. A content expression present in his features.</p><p>June took a deep breath and swung the door open, causing a loud thud as it made contact with the wall. "Theo bro! That was an exquisite song you sang there!"</p><p>The brunette jumped from his seat at the other's sudden outburst, his eyes widened in surprise. "How long have you been standing there?!"</p><p>The younger shrugged, "I guess half of the song. Too bad I missed the other half." </p><p>Theo's cheeks flushed a deep crimson hue at June's reply. He thought no one would hear him but he guessed not. He cleared his throat to dismiss the fact that he was blushing in front of him, </p><p>"You know it's bad to eavesdrop, right?" </p><p>"Really?! I'm so sorry, bro! I thought it would be best if I didn't disturb you playing so I waited." June replied, sanitizing his shoes and changing into slippers before entering the room.</p><p>Theo's cheeks only flushed more as he sighed and shaked his head. "No it's fine. Just don't do it again."</p><p>June nodded and the two grew silent. The brunette stood up from his seat and walked to the door. He needed a walk after this embarrassing moment. </p><p>When Theo passed by June, the younger grabbed his hand, stopping the other from going farther. Confused, he turned around to face him. "What is it, June?"</p><p>The said boy stumbled over his words. It's like what he planned on saying was erased from his memory the moment his eyes met Theo's. </p><p>"I..Theo..bro..I know it's not much to ask but..can you play the song again for me sometime?"</p><p>Theo's eyes widened at the request. He didn't expect the other to like it. He smiled fondly and held June's gloved hand. "Of course."</p><p>
  <em>On second thought, maybe singing that song wasn't so bad after all.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I can't help falling in love with you is a good af song. Anyways, I hope you like this fic!! Follow me on twt @Dash1RanRan.</p><p>Kudos are appreciated 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>